


Catch as Catch Can

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [45]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Something fishy was going on at the dock. Holmes and Watson acted accordingly.





	Catch as Catch Can

**Author's Note:**

> For the November 2017 Watson's Woes Monthly Prompt, "Improvise."

Mrs. Hudson shrieked – first at the smell that preceded her tenants and then at their appearance.

“Well done, Holmes. We can never go back to that market again,” Watson fumed as he squished into the hallway, leaving trails of salty ice-water on the carpet and freshly-mopped floor.

His colleague smiled as he slopped after Watson, his expression little dampened by the dangling tentacles that framed his face. “You must admit, Watson, that when cornered by pearl-smugglers in a fish-seller’s stall, a raw eel makes a splendid make-do garrote.” He pulled a hand from his overcoat pocket and proudly hefted his improvised weapon, somewhat the worse for wear.

Watson patted down his sodden jacket and extracted a sole from the front pocket. “And oysters can inflict a nasty cut when flung with sufficient force by a former cricket bowler, yes.”

“Need I remind you that we actually caught Jacobson and the other smugglers?” Holmes swept the octopus off his pate and unpocketed a half-dozen unflung oysters. “Here, give me those, old chap.”

Still gaping in horror at the mess they were making, Mrs. Hudson suddenly found her arms laden with cold wet seafood of every variety.

“Thank you, Mrs. Hudson,” Holmes said grandly, and slopped past her. “Have the girl fill the bathtub. For dinner tonight, I think we should have bouillabase.”


End file.
